londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. 'Monday 2nd September 2019' *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Greville Place LNR NW6:Pied Flycatcher still (Francis O'Sullivan) *Hampstead Heath: Yellow Wagtail N, Grey Wagtail W, Also 20 Meadow Pipits over, and a Reed Warbler at the bowling green (Pete Mantle) *London Wetland Centre: Pied Flycatcher still, Whinchat, Garganey still, 2 Wheatear, Stonechat, 25+ Chiffchaff, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Hobby, 2 Wigeon, 4 Swift, 15 House Martin, 6 Snipe, 4 Blackcap (WWT website) *Panshanger Park: Osprey still - caught lge trout in osprey_lake c1240 yr's ad f - visits mainly after 11am (Simon Radcliffe tweet) *Primrose Hill: Meadow Pipit fos SW 0735 (Twitter) *Rainham Landfill: 1cy Caspian Gull, 16 Yellow-legged Gull on adjacent R Thames (Josh Jones) *Regent's Park: Reed Warbler, 3 Spotted Flycatcher area-28 plantings cnr still 08:55, 3 Nuthatch a28&30&39 (Twitter) *Richmond Park: Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 5 Wheatear, Whinchat, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, Water Rail, Great Crested Grebe - second pair nesting, Cuckoo, Meadow Pipit, Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, Pied Wagtail (juv) (RPBG) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *South Lodge Farm "private access": 2 Northern Wheatear m & f/imm (Robert Callf) *Stanwell Moor: Greenshank, 2 Cettis Wabler (C Lamsdell) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Fishing Lake: 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, Hobby, Grey Wagtail, 6+Chiffchaff, c20 Swallow. Main Pit: 1 Whinchat, N of pit, Spotted Flycatcher on causeway, 2+Tree Sparrow, 2 Hobby, Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Little Grebe. Garden Wood: Raven. '''(Tyttenhanger Birders) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 '''Whinchat Leyton Marsh corner (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Redstart, 2 Wheatear, 4 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, Tree Pipit, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Swallow, 2 Sand Martin, 10+ House Martin, 5 Willow Warbler, 10+ Chiffchaff, Garden Warbler, f Mandarin Duck, 2 Kestrel, Skylark, 6 Mistle Thrush (Wanstead Birders et al) "SSSI" 2 Jay, f Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Paul Francis) *Wandsworth Common: Spotted Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Meadow Pipit over (Nick Rutter) *Woodford Green: Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Pied Flycatcher, Spotted Flycatcher and Tawny Owl, all through (and imaged) by 8.30am. (Ken Murray) 'Sunday 1st September 2019' *Alexandra Park: Pied Flycatcher ''' usual spot, Wheatear, Reed Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 4+ Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, possible Leaser Whitethroat, Treecreeper, 2 Swift (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Lapwing, 7 Common Sandpiper, 4 Green Sandpiper, 6 Swift, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Andrew Self) *Crossness: Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 50 Lapwing, 2 Dunlin, 30 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, 15 Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow-legged Gull, Common Tern, Barn Owl, Wheatear, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, {Weasel} (Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham Chase: '''Spotted Flycatcher, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, Bullfinch heard (Andrew Gouldstone) *Danson Park: Mute Swan, Canada Goose, Greylag Goose, 33 Egyptian Geese, Mallard, Female Teal, Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Cormorant, Moorhen, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Woodpigeon, Ring-necked Parakeet, Magpie, Blue Tit, Starling and Pied Wagtail (Harry Halstead) *Fairlop Waters: Pied Flycatcher, Common Sandpiper, Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Neil Twyford) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Grebe, 4 Common Buzzard, 3+ Hobby, Common Whitethroat, Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Ian Stewart) *Frogmore Lakes: incl 3 Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, House Martin, 14 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Common Whitethroat, 4 Bullfinch, 4 Linnet (Alan Winn via BirdTrack) *Greenford "UB6": m Sparrowhawk flew out of back garden with small bird, {Painted Lady, 2 Comma} (Neil Anderson) *Greville Place Nature Reserve "NW6": Pied Flycatcher seen twice in hour. Found by Francis O'Sullivan (Michael E Robinson) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Whinchats Parliament Hill, where 100 House Martins, 2 Sand Martins were feeding, 3 Gadwall back on Highgate No1 pond (Pete Mantle) *Hampton: Short-eared Owl '''hunting over St Clares Sainsbury - Pic on my instagram - Robswildlondon *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Wheatear (Tony Blake) *Home Park: '''Greenshank doing chi-chi-chi call repeated about six times over a minute south of Long Water at 09.45 (Mike Foster) *Ingrebourne Valley: incl Whimbrel over, Tawny Owl h, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2+ Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat (Shaun Harvey tweet w/ Paul Hawkins) *Kingston Bridge: 1 adult Great Black-backed Gull perched on roof of building, 1 Egyptian Goose 16:30 (Neil Batten) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 15 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Blackcap (Dave Morris per FJM) *London Wetland Centre: Pied Flycatcher still by field lab in wildside (Shailesh Patel); Garganey still, Wheatear, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 2 Wigeon, Water Rail, 7+ Chiffchaff, 2 Swallow SW (WWT website) *Millfields "E5": 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush (Alastair Dent) *Molesey GP: no sign Great Egret, 2 Little Egret, 2 Green Sandpiper, Greenshank 0815 (Dave Harris tweet) *Page's Farm, Elstree: 1 Common Redstart again. View into field from kissing gate by sign to footpaths 8 & 37 in Hogg Ln TQ161963 - bird was in hedge that runs through field 11.45-11.55 often attended by a Robin, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Tony Blake) *North Finchley: Sparrowhawk over High Road c16.30hrs (John Colmans) *Plumstead Common "SE18 11:55": Honey Buzzard over SW pestered by crow. My first (Patrick English) *Queen’s Wood "N10": Common Buzzard 10.00 (Matt Evans) *Raynes Park: 3 Common Buzzard calling heading NNW (apologies to Alfred Hitchcock and Cary Grant) at 15.15 (Paula Redmond) *Richmond Park: Great Egret, 2 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, Kingfisher (Rebecca Dunne); Cuckoo juv still (Steve Woolfenden) *Rowley Farm: 4 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, Grey Heron, Goldcrest, Willow Warbler, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 5 House Martin, 3 Egyptian Goose (Nigel Barratt) *Staines Moor: Hobby, 4 Wheater, Whinchat and 16 Yellow Wagtails (CL) *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Black-necked Grebe 2 on N basin mid am, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Wheatear SW corner of S basin mid am (Bob Warden, Franko J Maroevic); 1 Dunlin, 1 Ringed Plover through in evng, 1 Wigeon (Dave Morris per FJM) *Stoneleigh Broadway "KT17": 1 Cormorant w a.m. (Neil Batten) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Pheasant, vocal juv Common Buzzard sitting in oak, juv Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Kestrel, 8 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Swallow, female-type Wheatear, 10 Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 9 Reed Bunting, 23 Linnet, {Brown Argus, 2 Small Heath, Red Admiral} (Neil Anderson) *Tooting Commons: Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Alan Wilkinson) *Totteridge Valley: Pied Flycatcher old gropper_field patch nr folly brook 0940 (John Colmans per Simon Worsfold tweet/BirdGuides); f/juv Common Redstart, 2 Swift (Samuel Levy); Spotted Flycatcher migrant hedge, 10+ Blackcap, 4 Willow Warbler, Sparrowhawk, 30+ House Martin, 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Nuthatch, Bullfinch, 8 Chiffchaff, 15 Swallow, Kestrel, Rook (Totteridge Valley Birders & NW London RSPB Group); {Weasel} (Simon Worsfold) *Trent Park: Spotted Flycatcher 'Clump' 0945 (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Little Egret, Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Whinchat still as prev'y 0840 (Rick Flesher tweet); "main gp" Green Sandpiper, c6 Tree Sparrow by fdr am (Steven Brown via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Whinchat, 2 Reed Bunting, f Kestrel bomb crater field corner, 6 Pied Wagtail, 2 Linnet rear paddocks (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 20 Swifts, 2 Wheatear, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Willow Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 5 Common Sandpipers, ad Common Tern being eaten by Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Little Egret (Walthamstow Birders) *Walton-on-Thames: ad Caspian Gull again on floodlight over Xcel football pitches 0940 (Dave Harris tweet) *Wanstead Flats 6+ Willow Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, f/imm Pied Flycatcher, 6 Common Redstart 1m 5f/imm, 3 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 11 Yellow Wagtail over, 2 Tree Pipit, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 4 Mistle Thrush, 2 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow, 10+ House Martin, Teal, f Mandarin Duck, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 3 calling Little Owl (Wanstead Birders et al) *Wanstead Park: Spotted Flycatcher OSW, Wheatear flushed from golf course, Swift, 3 House Martin, 10+ Chiffchaff, 3 Whitethroat, 2 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, 7 Mistle Thrush, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 28 Gadwall, 17 Shoveler, Budgie (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: Spotted Flycatcher (Sarah Morrison) *Woodberry Wetlands: Garganey, Pied Flycatcher, 2 Teal, 20 Shoveler, Common Sandpiper, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Swift, Sand Martin, 60 House Martin, also Kingfisher reported by fisherman (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Woolwich Common: incl Kestrel, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, Whinchat, Linnet am (Tim Rymer tweet) *Yeading Brook meadows: Common Buzzard, probably 2 different Red Kite, Spotted Flycatcher ''' (Neil Anderson) '''Archived News Link to previous months